


LITTLE SPACE ~

by loladrawingbackup



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Ageplay, DDLG, F/F, F/M, mdlg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loladrawingbackup/pseuds/loladrawingbackup
Summary: This is a book filled with little things i do/ think about when im in little space.





	1. Chapter 1

HEWWO! 

I wanted to make a place where i can post my little things. Dont know what ddlg is or mdlg or ageplay is, GOOGLE IT!

 

Things you should know about little me  
~Little girl  
~Little age is around 3 or 4 or 2  
~Single and wants a daddy or mommy  
~Bratty  
~loves stuffies and pacis   
~loves disney

 

THANK YOUU FOR READING DIS. I need friwends so you can talk to me in the comments or you can dm me on twitter @Lola_the_gayone 

 

lowve you   
buh byeee


	2. Big me vs Little me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> big me vs little me

Hellwo again. I wanted to show the diffrence between big me and little me. i hate being in wittle space with no mommy or daddy

 

now to the point

Big Me..  
·Quiet  
·Tired cause i get no sleep  
·loves cartoons  
·Disney nerd  
·Broadway nerd  
·Giggly  
·pretty mature  
·Always bored.  
·History buff

 

Vs

 

Little me  
·Loud  
·Disney  
·Bratty  
·loving  
·needs quite a bit of attention   
·Loves stuffies  
·Loves cartoons


End file.
